Heichou wa Maid-sama!
by Mika60
Summary: Her weekly maid service goes SLIGHTLY awry. Modern AU. RivaMika.


**A/N: **Originally written for Day 4 (Theme: Seven Deadly Sins [Sloth + Lust]) of RivaMikaWeek in February 2014.

* * *

**Heichou wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary:** Her weekly maid service goes _slightly_ awry. Modern AU.

* * *

"Wake up, _CEO brat_."

Following the pitiless command, the grating scratch of curtain hooks dragging across metal serves as Mikasa's second morning alarm. The luminous sunlight that proceeds to invade her room provokes her entire frame to shift into first gear – albeit sluggishly.

"Mmm…what the fuck…" A languid stretch allows her knuckles to rub into stubborn eyes, though her body continues its refusal to disengage from the comfort of her mattress. "It's fucking Saturday…"

"If you wanted to sleep in, you shouldn't have scheduled all your maid services to take place on Saturday mornings." A familiar deep voice drenched in sarcasm sounds at the end of her bed. Without her contact lenses or glasses, she can only make out a blurry outline of the speaker's figure. But despite her exhaustion Mikasa is all too aware of who the earlybird guest is, for ever since five months ago, he has been the only other to possess a copy of her apartment keys.

_Scheduling it for Saturday is the only way I actually get to see you, you bastard._ "Whatever, Levi. Just do what I pay you to do." She pretends to throw covers over her head in frustration. Instead of actually revisiting slumber, however, she snatches her office-appropriate red frames from the nightstand and leaves a strategic opening between the folds of her comforter, allowing just enough space for her to spy upon the man moving about the room.

Levi never dons frills or aprons – those are not her fetishes, anyway - only snug, ribbed black tank tops tucked into beige khakis that fasten tightly around his narrow waist, completing a makeshift uniform bearing a color palette that coordinates with the dark hues of his hair. Sometimes the fabric of the top is so thin that she can clearly identify the solid abs beneath, but unfortunately today is not one of those days. The lack of sleeves, however, always showcases the grand spectacles that are his limbs, swathed in staunch muscle just beckoning for her fingers to worship. Mikasa almost giggles at the fact that these mornings have become the sinful highlights of her boring corporate lifestyle, for only now can she successfully pamper herself with reveries where it's just her and the _outrageously_ sexy cleaning man – no – maid, she prefers _maid_.

Said maid turns on the rowdy vacuum next – likely an attempt to wake her up once and for all – before raising his voice above the cacophony.

"I already cleaned the rest of your apartment." The machine glides across her plush carpet with ease as he yells, and she almost whistles at the flexes of his bicep with every push. "As usual, it's a damn filthy zoo."

_I may or may not overdo the mess every week just so you would stay longer._ "Welcome to the life of a bachelorette." Mikasa shouts back a strategic mention of her relationship status, though she is certain that the words will be quite muffled by the time the soundwaves reach his ears. "We're no worse than bachelors." _Other than you, that is_.

All in all, she more than appreciates the fact that Levi is dreadfully tedious with his housework, leaving no spot untouched and no surface unscrubbed. It reminds her of the way she is on the job – steadfast, quick-witted, organized, a total 180 from the relaxed routine she leads at home. And though they definitely do not exist in the same social circles, she can nevertheless envision him by her side, countering her own stubbornness with rugged defiance that further prove how they are – oddly enough - two sides of the same coin. Gradually, her mind also begins to drift towards the more explicit facets of her thoughts, where they spoil one another night after night with the stimulating pleasures of the flesh. Under the shelter of her coverlet, one hand mindlessly wanders down to her nude, moist center, while the other inserts itself into the limited space between her silk nightgown and breasts. _Dangerous moves, Mikasa, considering he is in the room with you._ The worry only flickers for an instant before it coasts away as a forgotten thought.

Previous to any further venture, however, the vacuum abruptly stops.

Her eyes dart to where Levi now stands in the corner, leaning down to retrieve something from the floor before it succumbs to the force of the appliance. She blushes when she observes his fingers curling around the familiar waistband of red satin panties – clean and tossed there on purpose by her the previous night – however only disappointment remains when he proceeds to fold the underwear nonchalantly and place it atop her basket of laundry, its colorful contents already arranged in neat piles by him while she was still asleep. Just before he returns to cleaning the carpet, however, he clears his throat to give a rather momentous statement.

"Satin always feels better than cotton or silk, in my opinion."

Mikasa gasps, and fingers trail deep between both legs again as she imagines him removing the shimmering fabric from her – with just his mouth. A part of her is tempted to ask what he thinks of finding absolutely nothing underneath instead, as it is her current state, but she bites a loose tongue and focuses on pleasuring herself first. After all, no matter what the fantasy's circumstances are, she knows from past experience that it will be his name she moans every time another orgasm hits.

_If my brother, or staff, or girlfriends knew how much I got off to my damn maid…_She almost slaps a palm into her face at the imagined reactions, but both of her hands are too occupied to extend anywhere else.

The vacuum noises stop again, returning the room to a more permanent silence this time, and Mikasa swallows a groan that nearly escapes at the same moment. Unfortunately for her, concealing the sounds of her imminent climax is now impossible, but her fingers remain in place, ready to continue their work as soon as he departs.

Instead of leaving her at peace, however, Levi walks over to the side of the bed, looming above her hidden form like Big Brother ready to catch someone red-handed.

"…what…what exactly are you waiting for?" She questions nervously as she stares straight into the crotch of his khakis from the opening, hoping that the heaviness of her breathing isn't too detectable at this distance.

"You're still _on_ the bed, brat."

"So?"

"My last task is always to make the bed." His voice grows impatient, and understandably so. "Do you want me to wrap you in your own goddamn duvet?"

"_You're_ the maid, Levi." On impulse, she retorts a risky provocation. "Just work your magic."

"Fine."

Without warning, he flips her coverlet open, leaving her entirely exposed in the luster of sunlight and the scrutiny of his gaze. Mikasa yelps at the spontaneous deed, for there is absolutely no time to revoke her hands from her bust or the overflow of moisture down below. By now her body is twisted in an immodest position, skin shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. And with every part of her wholly frozen in the moment, she can only look up at him through her lens – and with a mortified gaze.

Interest sparks within azure eyes as Levi regards the unexpected, carnal display he has just unveiled, and the ghost of a smirk visits his expression before it twitches away. The next thing she knows, he is climbing over her like a sleek leopard, the hardness of his body now tantalizingly close as he traps her within the makeshift cage of his limbs and his stare. One feral palm quickly bunches into the ebony tresses spread across her pillow, and the other hand treks in an unseen journey towards places she had only fantasized for him to access. Those calloused digits soon push upon her own guilty fingers and drive them into a circular motion, putting even more indulgent pressure upon where euphoria had already built halfway. Out of instinct, the hand tending to her breast dashes out to grip his arm, almost desperate to begin worshiping the musculature that had tempted her for too long.

"I should have you know that I _own_ the entire cleaning service, brat. So I am no mere maid." He leans down, clarifying his true status with husky breaths caressing her throat. "And you-you're the _only_ customer I still tend to myself."

At the knowledge of special treatment her hips buck against his wantonly, while both long legs bend around his waist and become airborne without any kind of sensible instruction. "…and why…is that?"

"Because I know you are hopelessly lazy outside of your job." His outtakes of air transition into kisses that voyage from the back of her ear all the way down to the middle of her breasts, with one word spoken in between each sensual peck. "And. Everything. About. You. Is. Too. Damn. Dirty."

"Why don't you clean _me_ up, then?" Mikasa squeezes her eyes shut as she growls the request, downright consumed by this manifestation of all her recent dreams.

"Oh trust me, I will." With expertise, two of Levi's fingers teasingly draw the thin straps of her nightgown over her shoulders, while his other hand moves away from her core to push the silky hem above her elevated hip. Soon after, there is the erotic sound of a zipper coming undone – and she almost comes undone herself.

"But as much as I hate to, _Mikasa_, I would also have to get dirty first."

[Fin (?)]

* * *

**A/N:** As usual, I'm toying with the idea of a continuation. Do leave a review whether you desire one or not ;)


End file.
